Descendants Of The Sun (Re-make)
by IceIsland
Summary: It's HunHan, KrisTao, ChanBaek, SuLay, KaiSoo, ChenMin fanfiction. Summary aslinya ada di cerita :3 GS Fiction. GS!
1. Summary

Summary :

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa"

"Wae?"

.

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi, meninggalkanku lagi?"

"..."

"jawab aku!"

"Ne"

.

.

"Aku tak akan menyetujui kalian!"

"Ta—"

.

.

"Hoo~~ Lihatlah~ bahagianya senyuman ini~"

"Woah~ Kau benar Tao. Oh ya! Omong-omong, aku baru menajamkan pisau bedahku~"

.

"Kau itu perusak hubungan orang!"

"Hah?"

"Kau jelas-jelas tau, aku itu pacar Mark sunbae!"

"Eh? Mark sunbae bilang, kau hanya temannya kok"

"YAK—"

.

.

"Jangan sok bangga apa lagi pamer! Kalian hanya memberi vaksin, lalu selfie.. dan pulang~"

 **PRANG!**

"Ups. Aku pergi dulu ya~"

.

"Sadarlah, Kris oppa itu membencimu. Kau tak pantas untuknya! Kau merepotkan, tau?!"

"Sekalipun Kris membenciku, ia belum pernah mengatakannya langsung dimuka'ku. Jadi, kau diam saja!"

"Jelas saja ia tak akan mengatakannya didepan wajahmu, kau itu'kan pengecut! Jika Kris melakukan itum mungkin kau akan menyuruh appamu untuk mengeluarkannya"

 **DEG**

"Si brengsek ini!"

.

.

"Ayo kita bantu mereka"

"Eh? Kenapa kau mau membantu Tao? Bukannya kalian rival?"

"Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang membuatku berhutang budi padanya"

"Terserahlah, aku mengikutimu saja"


	2. Chapter 1

Title : Descendants Of The Sun

Cast : EXO Member and many more

Pairing : HunHan, KrisTao, and many more

Warning : Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang terjadi pada fict ini.

Ice Note : Bagi yang pada udah nonton film 'Descendants Of The Sun' pasti udah bisa nebak alurnya kan?

Nah... Ice ngeremake ff ini dengan adanya penambahan. alur atau mungkin ada alur yang terlupakan, karna Ice adalah orang terpikun yang pernah ada :v

Oh! ada karakter yang ngga akan kalian duga juga~~~

Percakapan disini juga ngga sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan didrama Descendants Of The Sun

So... hope y'll like this~~

.

.

-000-

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

-000-

.

.

Descendants Of The Sun

.

.

-000-

.

.

This is GS Fiction

.

.

-000-

.

.

"Dengarkan apa yang aku katakan! Percuma kalau kita mencoba menyerangnya, oke!" ujar seseorang yang mengikuti rapat negara ini

"Bukankah ini tugas tentara? Menyelamatkan warga sipil'kan? Dan lihatlah! Itu ada dua anggota tentaramu yang sedang disandra oleh prajurit Korea Utara" kesal seorang yang lain

"Oy! Tuan Cho yang terhormat! Itu memang tugas utama tentara... tetapi, saya rasa anda salah mengartikannya. Sekarang... biarkan mereka —tentara yang ada dilapangan— yang menentukannya" ucap final Tuan Hwang

Sementara Tuan Cho hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dengan apa yang dikatakan Tuan Hwang

-000-

"Kris!"

Seseorang yang dipanggil itu hanya menoleh kearah kaptennya. Ya. Yang memanggilnya tadi adalah sang kapten 'Oh Sehun'

"Kita harus menentukan gerakan kita sendiri... itu yang Tuan Hwang katakan"

Kris menghela nafas "Kalau begitu, perintahkan perintahmu pada kami"

"Aku... aku juga bingung apa yang harus kita lakukan Kris" Kris menatap horor kaptennya itu

"Kau tau... aku rasanya ingin mencabut pangkat-pangkatmu saat ini. Disaat genting begini, kau masih bercanda?!" kesal Kris, sementara Sehun hanya bisa nyengir pasrah

"Ayolah hyung... kau'kan pintar"

"Kami menuruti perintah atasan. Tuan Hwang mempercayakanmu untuk membuat gerakan, oke"

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. Kris sedang malas berfikir ternyata "Baiklah... Semua pasukan kepung markas tanpa diketahui. Jangan melapor posisi kalian padaku. Pastikan dari tempat kalian itu, kalian bisa melihat musuh... jadi saat genting, langsung tembak saja mereka, oke" ujar Sehun. Kris hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perintah itu. Sesaat Kris akan pergi mencari posisi...

"Kau mau kemana, hah? Kau ikut denganku menyerahkan diri!"

'Shit!' batin Kris

"Balasan kau tak mau menentukan strategi~"

-000-

"Kami pasukan Korea Selatan telah menyerah! Jadi lepaskan sandranya... biarkan kami yang disandra" pekik seseorang. Pekikan itu membuat Lee Donghae —Kapten tentara Korea Utara— menatap keluar dengan smirknya

"Bodoh. Semudah itu'kah?" desis Donghae dengan raut wajah menyeramkan

"Hey kau! Paksa masuk dua orang tentara Korea Selatan yang bodoh itu. Dan kau...! Jaga sandranya!" perintah Donghae. Dua orang yang mendapatkan perintah hanya bisa mengangguk dan menjalankan perintah

"Buang pistol kalian" ujar bawahan Donghae tadi pada dua tentara Korea Selatan itu

Kris dan Sehun membuang pistol mereka. Mereka sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Merekapun segera membuang pistol masing-masing

"Kajja!" perintah orang tadi. Ia memasukkan tubuh Kris dan Sehun dengan paksa

"Aaw... pelan-pelan saja!" kesal Sehun. Sementara Kris hanya bisa diam mengikuti alur skenario yang dibuat kapten dan tentara Korea Utara itu

 **Prok Prok Prok**

"Hal apa yang membuat kedua tentara bangaan Korea Selatan menyerah, eoh? Apa kalian kini sudah sadar bahwa kalian tak akan sebanding dengan tentara kami?" ucap Donghae dengan nada mengejek yang sangat ketara

"Hahaha... kukira semua prajurit tentara memiliki satu visi misi yang sama. Tapi... kau bahkan tak mengerti maksudku menyerahkan diri" desis Sehun berbahaya

Donghae menarik baju tentara milik Sehun "Oh Se Hun..."

"Jangan sekali-kali kau mengeluarkan desisan mautmu ditelingaku. Karna walaupun kita berbeda... bahasa kita tetap satu" ujar Donghae, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Sehun

Kris juga ditodong pisau, namun oleh anak buah Donghae

Sehun mencari kesetiap sudut... ia mencari warga negara Korea Selatan yang dijadikan sandra

Setelah menemukannya, Sehun segera menghajar anak buah Donghae. Ya. Ia sengaja melakukannya, untuk membuat benteng perlindungan

Krispun diserang diwaktu bersamaan saat Sehun mulai menyerang. Sebenarnya, Kris sudah sedari tadi menemukan para sandra. Setelah Kris selesai menghajar para anak buah Donghae. Ia segera melepaskan para sandra yang terikat di pojok ruangan

Donghae yang melihat pergerakan Kris, baru akan menembaknya sebelum Sehun menggoreskan pisau di pipinya

Donghae menggeram marah. Kris sadar bahwa Sehun sedang melawan Donghae dengan sangat sengit, maka Kris segera memecahkan kaca yang ada dimarkas agar para sandra bisa segera pergi. Dan saat selesai. Kris melindungi Sehun dari serangan-serangan anak buah Donghae

"Kau akan mati Oh Se Hun" Sehun tersenyum menang

"Sayangnya... tugas utamaku sudah kupenuhi. Kalaupun aku harus mati sekarang, setidaknya aku sudah menjalankan tugasku" Donghae tersenyum aneh. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya untuk membunuh Sehun tepat dikepalanya

Namun sebelum Donghae sempat memeletukan pistolnya... Kris sukses melempar pisau yang baru ia lihat kearah pistol Donghae. Jadilah pistol itu terlempar

Tak mau terlalu lama, Donghae segera merebut pisau Sehun dan membesetnya tepat di perut bawah bagian kirinya

"Salam perkenalan. Namaku Lee Donghae. Kapten Sehun" setelah itu, Sehun terjatuh seperti orang mati

"OH SEHUN!" pekik Kris tajam. Namun seiring dengan pekikan itu, para tentara Korea Utara telah pergi menghilang bak ditiup angin

Kris langsung berlari kearah Sehun. Ia memapahnya keluar

Tepat saat mereka keluar dari sana...

 **DUAM!**

Bom meledak disana

Pantas saja tentara Korea Utara tadi menghilang bak ditiup angin terlibih dahulu

"Hufft... beruntung kita sudah keluar" ujar Kris. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun yang ia papah

"Aku tau kau berpura-pura mati. Kau membuatku tegang, tahu!" kesal Kris saat mereka sudah keluar dari markas tadi

"Sial. Aku ketahuan ya" ucap Sehun dengan mata yang masih tertutup

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya "Orang bodoh macam apa yang akan mati jika lukanya dibagian ini, hah?!" kesal Kris sambil menyentuh bagian yang merupakan luka pisau buatan Donghae tadi

"Aaaww... sakit bodoh! Lagipula... kata Donghae, ini adalah salam perkenalan, tahu!" Kris menggerlingkan bola matanya malas

"Apa seperti itu salam perkenalan yang diajarkan senior tentara Korea Utara ya? Aku jadi ingin pindah kesana" gumam Kris. Sehun menatap Kris dengan pandangan horornya. Kemudian ia tersenyum

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku hyung"

"Kau menjijikan Hun. Terdengar seperti kau adalah perjaka abadi, tau?"

Sehun tersenyum lagi "Selama ada kau, aku tak apa jadi perjaka abadi"

Kris menghentikan langkahnya "Kau akan kutinggal disini kalau masih mengucapkan kata-kata yang menjijikan!"

"Hehehehe..."

-Descendants Of The Sun-

 **Tak Tak Tak Tak**

 **Tak Tak Tak Tak**

 **TEENNOOOTTT...**

 **Rekormu adalah 0, apa yang kau lakukan? Anak bayi bahkan bisa melakukan ini. Segeralah mengikuti wajib militer**

 **Rekormu adalah 0, apa yang kau lakukan? Anak bayi bahkan bisa melakukan ini. Segeralah mengikuti wajib militer**

Sehun mengernyit kesal. Kemudian ia melirik seseorang yang ada disebelahnya itu

"Hyung, berapa rekormu?" tanya Sehun. Kris hanya menatap Sehun dengan malas

"Kau mendengarnya dengan jelas. Jangan sampai aku menghajarmu, oke!" Sehun nyengir tak berdosa

"Aku'kan hanya bertanya" gumam Sehun. Dan dibalas lirikan tajam dari Kris. Yeah, Kris mendengar gumaman Sehun

"Tunggu dulu... senjata ini... ini bengkok! Yak! Pantas saja kita kalah" kesal Sehun setelah ia meneliti senjata yang ia pegang itu. Kris juga memperhatikan senjatanya dengan detail. Dan benar saja, senjata mereka bengkok

"Hoi! Kau yang disana! Kemari kau!" pekik Sehun

"Mwohae?"

Sehun menatap orang yang baru datang tadi dengan tatapan bencinya "Yak! Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan kami menggunakan senjata yang bengkok!" kesal Sehun. Sehun mengatakan hal tadi sambil mengutak-atik senjatanya

"YAK! Jangan dirusak! Ini adalah senjata Delta force, kau tidak tau'kan?!" kesal orang lain itu. Ia segera mengambil senjata yang dipegang Sehun. Seolah-olah tak akan membiarkan Sehun menyakiti senjata itu. Orang ini adalah penjaga permainan omong-omong

Sehun mengernyit heran, ia kemudian melirik Kris seolah berkata...

'Orang ini gila? Kita tak mengenal Delta Force?'

Kris hanya diam saja, ia malas menanggapi kelakuan konyol Sehun

"HOOIII! ITU MOTORKU! YAAKK! JANGANNN! BERHENTI KAU PENCURIIII!" pekik seorang warga. Kris melirik tempat terjadinya pencurian motor itu. Kris mengambil senjata yang tadi ia taruh dimeja permainannya, ia juga menarik paksa senjata yang dipegang oleh penjaga permainan itu. Kemudian menarik tangan Sehun

"Yak! Hyung! Kita tidak sedang bertugas"

"Ini bukan masalah tugas atau tidaknya, bodoh"

Kris memposisikan tubuhnya ketengah jalan. Kemudian disusul oleh Sehun yang ada disampingnya

"Berapa jarak kemampuan tembakan senjata sialan ini, hyung"

 _Sementara itu, seseorang yang sedang mencuri motor itu masih sibuk menyalanan motor yang ia akan curi. Orang pemilik motor itu juga baru buru-buru turun dari lantai dua rumahnya_

"Kemungkinan 5 meter"

 _Si maling itu mulai menjalankan motor curiannya_

 _"KEMARI KAU SIALAN! TOLONG TANGKAP DIA!" pekik seseorang pemilik motor tadi_

"Geurae."

 _"HHOOII! MINGGIR!"_

"10 meter" -Kris

"7 meter" -Sehun

 _Sementara si maling sibuk membuat tanda menyuruh Kris dan Sehun menyingkir dari sana_

"Kau agak angat senjatanya. Senjata ini bengkok. Bersiap" -Kris

 _Ketika jarak sudah semakin dekat..._

"Sekarang!"

 **Tak Tak Tak Tak**

 **Tak Tak Tak Tak**

 **Brugh!**

Sipenjaga yang menyaksikan hal itu cukup tercengang. Pasalnya, tadi saja mereka tak bisa memecahkan rekor'kan?

Tapi bisa membuat sipenjahat jatuh dari motor

Woah. Bagus sekali. Sipenjaga agak ketakutan sekarang

'Jangan-jangan dia tahu Delta Force' pikir sipenjaga tadi

"Ahk!" pekik si penjahat tadi

"Jangan bergerak, kau ini! Kau masih kecil sudah mencuri?! Ckckck. Kasihan sekali orangtuamu, tahu. Didikannya jadi percuma" kesal Sehun. Sementara Kris sedang sibuk menelfon ambulance

"Yeah. Terjadi kecelakaan motor disini. Bisa tolong segera datangkan ambulance. Oke!" ujar kris

"..."

"Jalan XXX"

"..."

"Ne. Gomapta"

Sehun terus saja memperhatikan si maling itu. Tiba-tiba saja. Si maling ini menggerakan tubuhnya.

"Aahhk!"

 **Pletak!**

"Sudah kubilang jangan bergerak! Nanti tulang belakangmu bisa menjadi lebih parah, sialan! Jangan jadi anak membakang!"

"Yaish! Lepaskan saja aku! Kau tak perlu repot-repot menghantarku kerumah sakit. Aku baik-baik saja!"

Sehun mulai kesal dengan anak kecil ini. Ia menyentuh leher si maling tadi "A-ahk! Sakit!"

"Masih mau mengelak kau tak apa, hah?!" si maling tadi hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya sekarang. Yeah, banyak orang yang mengerumuninya. Sepertinya sedang mengambil video untuk mereka sebarkan ke YouTube

"Hoi! Kau penjaga! Bisa aku minta tolong?" si penjaga yang dipanggil tadi hanya bisa mengangguk

"Bisa aku pinjam pulpenmu?"

"Pulpen..."

"Oh! Sekalian aku meminta dua bonek serta tali"

"T-tapi. Boneka itu tak dijual" Sehun menatap si penjaga tadi dengan tatapan datar yang mengisyaratkan

'Lakukan, atau kau menyesal'

"Geu-geurae... ini pulpennya. Aku akan ambil dulu dua boneka dan talinya" setelah sipenjaga tadi pergi. Sehun bergumam

"Haha. Ternyata ajaran Kris hyung bisa kugunakan juga~"

Sementara itu... diwaktu bersamaan

Orangtua yang tadi hampir kehilangan motornya, ia mengecek keadaan motornya

"Haah... tak terjadi kerusakaan apapun pada motorku" ujarnya

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barang yang hilang?" tanya Kris dengan raut herannya

"Tak ada yang hilang. Kalau yang kau maksud kupon-kupon yang berterbangan. Itu bisa kubuat lagi" Kris mengangguk mengerti

"Oh ya. Aku tak mau berurusan apapun dengan polisi, oke! Kalian yang membuat anak itu seperti itu" Kris mengernyit heran

"Tapi, jika kami tak membuat anak itu jatuh, maka motor anda pasti sudah lenyap" ujar Kris dengan baik-baik. Ahjussi tadi tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kris

"Kau tahu. Aku ini hanya orang miskin pembuka kedai kecil-kecilan. Jika kau membawa anak itu kekantor atas tuduhan pencurian —walaupun nyaris— dan atas namaku, bagaimana aku bisa membayarnya?" jelas ahjussi tadi

"Ahjussi'kan korbannya"

"Yeah. Pikirkan jika orangtua anak itu tak terima dengan tuntutan ku? Lalu memaksaku membebaskan anaknya? Darimana uangku untuk menebusnya? Lebih lagi, berurusan dengan polisi itu cukup membuat pusing"

Kris mengernyit lagi. Ia tak menghiraukan kerutan yang nantinya bisa memperburuk wajah tampannya itu. Ia masih belum mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran orangtua dihadapannya ini

"Jangan berfikiran aku pernah berurusan dengan polisi sebelumnya, jadi aku tahu bahwa berurusan dengan polisi itu membuat pusing. Anak perempuanku suka sekali dengan drama Korea. Jadilah, aku mengetahuinya dari sana"

Oh God. Akhirnya Kris mengerti jalan pemikiran orangtua dihadapannya ini

 **'Terpengaruh oleh drama Korea sialan!'** batin Kris

"Tapi semua yang ada di drama itu'kan hanya palsu, ahjussi"

"Terserahmu. Intinya aku tak mau berurusan oke! Aku pergi dulu"

Setelah ditinggal pergi oleh ahjussi tadi, Kris menghampiri Sehun yang sedang menulis sesuatu dilengannya

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kris

"Aku sedang menulisnya" balas Sehun. Kris mengangguk mengerti. Kris berjongkok dan menatapi wajah anak yang sedang meringis kesakitan

"Selesai! Oh! Apa ambulancenya masih lama hyung?"

Kris menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mengisyaratkan kebosanan

"Mana aku tahu! Kaupikir aku sedang dimana sekarang!" Sehun nyengir

Dan tak lama ambulance datang kelokasi mereka

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

Title : Descendants Of The Sun

Cast : EXO Member and many more

Pairing : HunHan, KrisTao, and many more

Warning : Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang terjadi pada fict ini.

Ice Note : Bagi yang pada udah nonton film 'Descendants Of The Sun' pasti udah bisa nebak alurnya kan?

Nah... Ice ngeremake ff ini dengan adanya penambahan. alur atau mungkin ada alur yang terlupakan, karna Ice adalah orang terpikun yang pernah ada :v

Oh! ada karakter yang ngga akan kalian duga juga~~~

Percakapan disini juga ngga sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan didrama Descendants Of The Sun

So... hope y'll like this~~

.

.

-000-

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

-000-

.

.

Descendants Of The Sun

.

.

-000-

.

.

This is GS Fiction

.

.

-000-

.

.

"Wah wah hyung... kau benar-benar berkencan dengannya?" tanya Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya takjub

"Yeah tentu saja"

"Astaga... kenapa kau yang cantik manis seperti ini mau dengan orang yang bahkan tak bisa mengelurkan ekspresi, eoh? Kenapa kau tak bersamaku saja?" ujar Sehun dengan nada mendramatisirnya

"Wah wah wah~~ Kau berselingkuh dari pacarmu eoh? Pacarmu itu tepat disampingmu Oh Sehun" kesal Kris yang merasa dipojokkan oleh Sehun

"Yak! Dia bukan pacarku! Kami itu teman seperjuangan kalau kau lupa! Ia yang membuatku semangat hidup dan selalu bertahan" ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum romantis

"Cukup Hun. Aku sudah merasa ketularan penyakit gilamu. Kurasa aku harus menjauh darimu beberapa waktu supaya aku bisa berfikir jernih" ujar Kris. Sehun tertawa mendengarnya

Tapi tawanya hilang setelah menyadari sesutu yang—

"Yak! Kenapa lama sekali pelayannya"

—sangat penting. Yeah. Sehun baru sadar. Pelayannya belum mengantarkan pesanan mereka dari tadi

"Pe-permisi... dua Kopi Americano" ujar sipelayan laki-laki

"Yaish! Kau... apa jika aku tak berteriak tak akan datang, hah?" kesal Sehun seraya menampilkan ekspresi bengisnya yang seolah berarti

'Awas saja kau... pulang nanti... kucingmu tak selamat lagi'

Memangnya Sehun tau darimana si pelayan punya kucing -,-

Tapi tak apa. Berhubung Ice adalah orang yang baik hati dan tidak sombong *muntah* apapun yang ada di fict ini adalah benar :v

"A-aniyo... saya... saya permisi dulu" setelahnya dengan tenaga extranya. Si pelayan itu kabur dari sana

Sehun mengendurkan raut wajahnya. Ia menatap Kris, hyungnya

"Hyung. Bonekamu itu... benar-benar cantik loh" puji Sehun

"Yeah. Bonekamu juga terlihat seperti prajurit sejati. Tak salah kalau kau perjuangan"

.

Okay... apa readers selalian sudah mulai sadar dan dapat pencerahan?

Masih ingat adegan Sehun memuji dengan kalimat 'cantik sekali' tadi?

Pujian itu ditujukan untuk kekasih Kris. Boneka yang sangat cantik, lucu dan seputih salju

Sementara yang disamping Sehun. Terdapat Boneka yang tak kalah lucu dari milik Kris. Namun berwarna coklat

Itulah yang Sehun maksud dengan teman seperjuangannya

Dan... yang terakhir...

Masih ingat adegan pelayan yang sangat lama datangnya?

Sebenarnya pelayan tadi sengaja melakukan itu. Yeah. Ia merasa bahwa mereka —Sehun dan Kris— sudah gila karna tak pernah punya pacar

Oh ya. Boneka yang ada disamping Kris dan Sehun adalah hadiah setelah mereka memecahkan rekor di game tembakan itu

Yeah... setelah ambulance mengantar anak tadi kerumah sakit, mereka melanjutkan untuk memainkan gamenya sekali lagi

So? Misteri selesai~~

.

"Melihat anak tadi, aku jadi ingat masa laluku" ujar Kris membuka obrolan

"Kau tahu hyung. Sebenarnya aku mana berani mendekatimu. Karna riwayatmu yang adalah mantan seorang ketua gengster. Itu menyeramkan, tau?" balas Sehun. Sementara Kris tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun itu

"Yeah. Tapi ternyata kita bisa berteman sampai sejauh ini ya?"

"Akupun takjub"

Kemudian terjadi keheningan disana. Kris yang menatapi orang-orang berlalu lalang diluaran sana. Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan kopinya

 **Piip Piip Piip**

Sehun mengeluarkan handphonenya dan melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama...

'Panda Absurd Calling'

"Hyung..." instruksi Sehun ketika melihat Kris yang masih menatapi keluar jendela

"Ne?"

"Lihat" kemudian Kris menggerakkan kepalanya melihat kearah muka Sehun. Tapi terhalangi oleh handphone Sehun

"Lihat. Siapa yang menelfonku" sebelum disuruh. Kris sudah melakukan apa yang disuruh. Dan itu sukses membuat ekspresi Kris jadi sangat menyeramkan

"Jangan diangkat!" ujar Kris dengan nada mematikan didalamnya. Sehun mengeluarkan senyum mautnya mendengar jawaban Kris

"Ooohhh~~~ Kenapa tak boleh ku angkat, eoh? Dia'kan kekasihmu~" goda Sehun. Kris mengeraskan raut wajahnya

"Jangan angkat telfonnya. Dan aku akan memberikan padamu nomor telfon sepupuku yang bekerja sebagai pramugari, oke?"

Sehun mengeluarkan wajah kesalnya "Hyung! Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang, eoh?! Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahuku bahwa kau memiliki sepupu yang bekerja sebagai pramugari hah?" frustasi Sehun

"Kau tak pernah bertanya, oke! Sekarang jangan angkat telfon Tao —Panda Absurd—. Oke!" Sehun mengangguk

"Sekarang... mana nomor telfonnya?" desak Sehun

"I- Tunggu dulu..." ujar Kris seraya memeriksa terus kantong celana dan jaketnya. Sehun agak mengerti dengan kondisi ini

"Jangan katakan..."

"Handphoneku tak ada..."

"Ahhh...! Shit!" Kesal Sehun, sementara Kris mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sebelumnya terjadi...

 **Flashback**

"Aku sedang menulisnya" balas Sehun. Kris mengangguk mengerti. Kris berjongkok dan menatapi wajah anak yang sedang meringis kesakitan

Ia kemudian menatap Sehun dengan pandangan anehnya. Setelahnya ia merasa sesuatu...

Merasa bingung. Kris menatapi anak tadi lagi. Dan anak itu tetap mengeluarkan ekspresi kesakitannya

 **End Flashback**

"Anak itu..."

"Jangan bilang kau kecopetan?"

"Ya... anak itu! Ayo temani aku kerumah sakit, Hun" ujar Kris yang sudah berdiri dari bangkunya

Sehun menarik tangan Kris supaya Kris duduk lagi "Tenanglah hyung... Kau bisa memberikan nomor sepupumu padaku dilain waktu, oke?"

Kris menggeleng "Ada yang lebih penting"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Tugas laporan dari ketua Hope? Kau'kan sudah mengirimnya padaku melalui E-Mail"

Kris menggeleng lagi "Tidak tidak tidak. Ini lebih darurat. Ayo!" Kris menarik tangan Sehun dengan paksa menuju rumah sakit

-Descendants Of The Sun-

 **Tenonet... tenonet... tenonet...** (Anggep aja sirine ambulance :3)

 **Brak**

"Ini. Korban tabrak lari tadi" ujar petugas ambulance yang sedang membuka pintu bagian belakangnya. Sementara seorang suster sudah menunggu disana

"Apa lukanya tadi parah, ahjussi?" tanya si suster

Petugas tadi menggelengkan kepalanya "Aniyo suster Kyungsoo. Tadi ada dua orang namja yang sepertinya sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama" suster yang diketahui bernama Kyungsoo itu mengangguk mengerti

Tak lama. Sudah ada suster Baekhyun disamping Kyungsoo

"Kau gila Kyung? Kau mau mendorong korban sendirian, hah? Untung aku datang!" kesal Baekhyun

"Yaish! Tadi kau sedang sibuk dengan Kai, tahu! Aku mana tahu kau bisa menolongku atau tidak!" balas Kyungsoo tak mau kalah

"Yatuhan kalian berdua! Kenapa tak ada yang mengabariku, hah? Memangnya kalau kalian sudah mendorongnya, siapa yang akan menanganinya!" kesal seorang yeoja lagi yang baru datang

"Kau lagi, Han! Kau tadi sedang sibuk dengan Chanyeol, tahu!"

"Maaf nona-nona. Ini pasiennya. Bisa tolong segera dibawa? Aku masih memiliki panggilan" Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk mengerti

Baekhyun agak tertinggal, ia baru akan ikut berlari dan menyusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo sebelum—

"Suster Baekhyun! Ini, ada yang tertinggal. Mungkin handphone pemuda tadi" Baekhyun menatap handphone yang ada ditangannya

"Ah ne. Gomawoyo" ujar Baekhyun. Kemudian ahjussi tadi pergi dari sana. Lagi-lagi. Disaat Baekhyun akan menyusul Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengganggunya

'Hwang Tao Calling'

"Eeuumm... mungkin keluarganya?" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengangkat panggilan dari 'Hwang Tao' itu

["..."]

"Yeobseyo? Ah, apa anda keluaga pemilik handphone ini?"

["..."]

"Ne. Mianhamnida. Tapi, seseoran pemilik handphone baru saja mengalami tabrakan. Pasien baru saja sampai dirumah sakit"

["..."]

"Ne. Rumah sakit"

["..."]

"Geurae"

["..."]

"Ne. Cheonmahamnida"

 **Piip**

-000-

"Mana Baekhyun?" heran Luhan

Kyungsoo menatap kesampingnya "Tadi ada disampingku'kan?" Luhan memandang Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi tak terdeteksi

"Kalau dari tadi bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih disampingmu, untuk apa aku menanyakan keberadaannya, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menyengir mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. "Oke. Jadi.. siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan pada pasien baru ini

"Lee Taeyong"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti "Omong-omong. Kenapa ada dua boneka menjepit kepalamu?"

Taeyong menatap dokter dihadapannya dengan pandangan malas. Seolah menyiratkan 'Mana aku tahu'

Luhan yang mengerti maksud pandangan itu mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatapi pasiennya ini

Luhan melihat sesuatu ditangan pemuda itu. Merasa tertarik, Luhan menarik tangan tersebut, dan menyebabkan Taeyong meringis kesakitan

"Hampir mencuri motor orangtua. Mengalami sedikit retak di tulang belakang dan otot leher yang sepertinya terjepit" eja Luhan. Setelahnya menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan sadisnya

"Aigoo. Anak sekecilmu sudah mencoba mencuri? Kau sudah gila atau apa?"

"Dengar ya dokter. Aku hampir mencuri. H-A-M-P-I-R. Jika saja dua orang tadi tak membuatku terluka seperti ini. Sudah kupastikan aku tak akan dirumah sakit" Luhan menatap Taeyong dengan pandangan aneh

"Yeah. Kau tak akan datang kesini, tapi ke kantor polisi. Mulai sekarang. Kau pasienku. Dan panggil aku dokter Luhan, Taeyong-ssi."

Taeyong menatap Luhan —dokternya— dengan pandangan malas. Setelah berusaha. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya "Dengar dokter Luhan. Kau tak perlu mengurusku sebagai pasienmu. Biarkan aku pergi saja. Lagipula, aku tak akan bisa membayar pengobatanmu. Jadi lepaskan saja. Supaya jumlah pasien yang kau rawat juga berkurang, oke?"

Luhan menatap datar Taeyong yang kini terduduk. Ia kemudian menyentuh punggung Taeyong "Aa-ahkk!" pekik Taeyong

"Yeah. Tulang punggungmu sedikit retak. Ringgisan tadi sudah cukup membuktikannya" ujar Luhan dengan pandangan datarnya

"Dok-"

"Aawww...!" pekik Taeyong lagi

"Nah. Otot lehermu juga ada yang terjepit. Jadi, jangan berpikiran bisa kabur, oke?" ujar Luhan sambil menidurkan Taeyong lagi yang dibantu oleh Kyungsoo

"Kyung. Tolong jaga dia dulu, oke? Aku harus menemui kepala dokter"

"Oke dok"

Luhan mengernyit. "Kita sahabat. Jadi jangan memanggil dengan embel-embel dok. Oke?"

"Ini masih jam kerja. Sudah sana. Kau temui kepala dokter" Luhan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia pergi

Tak lama dari kepergian Luhan. Baekhyun datang dan menghampiri Kyungsoo serta pasiennya

"Hey. Ini handphonemu. Tadi tertinggal di ambulance" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan handphone yang ia pegang

Taeyong melihat handphone yang dipegang suster yang baru tiba itu dengan pandangan agak terkejutnya

'Handphone hasil curianku' batin Taeyong

Setelahnya, Taeyong mengambil handphone yang diberikan padanya. Lalu segera menyembunyikannya dikantong

"Oh ya. Tadi ada telfon untukmu. Dan aku sudah memberitahukannya, bahwa kau masuk kerumah sakit karna kecelakaan. Well, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahukan bahwa kau terlibat kecelakaan motor" lanjut Baekhyun

"Ah! Baek. Aku baru ingat, aku harus merawat pasien diruangan W4. Apa kau bisa menjaganya?" ucap Kyungsoo

"Aish. Aku juga akan pergi keruangan R5, Dokter Kang baru saja mengabariku untuk membantunya" balas Baekhyun

"Memangnya Luhan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan kepala dokter"

Menghela nafas "Maafkan aku Kyung. Aku harus segera pergi. Bye~" lalu Baekhyun pergi dengan sangat cepat

Kyungsoo juga menghela nafasnya. Ia ingin meninggalkan pasien ini sendirian. Tapi ia takut, nanti pasien ini malah kabur, mengingat betapa keras kepalanya pasien yang diketahui bernama Taeyong ini

Taeyong sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan kedua suster yang ada dihadapannya itu. Taeyong tau, dokter yang kini tinggal satu dihadapannya itu masih bimbang untuk meninggalkannya atau tetap disitu dengan konsekuensi yang menyeramkan

Tak mau suster Kyungsoo —tadi ia mendengar dokter Luhan memanggilnya Kyungsoo— tak pergi, Taeyong segera berpura-pura tidur

Dan...

'Yeah! Gotcha!' batin Taeyong

—Kyungsoo pergi dari sana

Sudah merasa aman. Taeyong membuka matanya, kemudian ia segera melepas boneka yang diikatkan dilehernya itu

Taeyong juga berusaha menghapus tulisan ditangannya, tapi tak bisa. Yasudah. Daripada terlalu lama, Taeyong segera pergi dari sana dengan kaki yang agak terpincang

-Descendants Of The Sun-

Beralih kepada dua orang pemuda yang baru saja sampai dirumah sakit dan kini sedang berurusan dengan perawat yang mengklarifikasi pasien yang ditanyakan

"Ah. Jeoseonghamnida tuan. Tapi pasien masih harus ditangani oleh dokter Im"

Kris mengernyit mendengarnya "Bukannya pasien sudah sampai daritadi? Kenapa masih harus ditangani? Apa sedari tadi ia masih belum diperiksa? Inikan rumah sakit besar" ujar Sehun. Yeah. Kris tadinya memang akan berbicara sebelum dipotong oleh Sehun

"Sekali lagi maaf tuan. Justru karna ini rumah sakit besar, jadi lebih banyak pasien juga yang kemari. Mohon kesabarannya"

Kris dan Sehun menghela nafas pasrah "Geurae. Akan kami tunggu" ujar Kris

-Descendants Of The Sun-

"Kau memang benar, Dokter Im. Pasien itu membutuhkan perhatian extra juga sebagai tambahan dari pengobatannya"

Dokter Im —Im Luhan— hanya dapat tersenyum sebagai tanda mengiyakannya

"Ah ya, Dokter Song. Bagaimana dengan hasil kerjaku akhir-akhir ini? Apa akan ada kemungkinan, aku menjadi kepala dokter selanjutnya?" tanya Luhan dengan penuh harap. Walaupun dengan nada bercanda yang ia isyaratkan

"Aah... aku lihat, perkembanganmu tiap hari, tiap bulan makin meningkat, dokter Im. Kalau kau mau kuberitahu. Kau memang sudah seharusnya menggantikan posisiku sebagai kepala dokter. Tapi... kau tau sendiri bukan, kekayaan akan selalu menang" ujar dokter Song

Luhan tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ah.. ia melupakan fakta itu

"Bukannya aku mematahkan semangatmu dokter Im. Tapi... kau tau sendiri'kan, aku bahkan juga harus menyogok ketua rumah sakit —dulu— untuk bisa mendapatkan posisi ini" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan

"Walaupun begitu, dokter Song memang pantas mendapatkan gelar kepala dokter. Anda sangat terampil dan bijaksana dalam menangani pasien" ujar Luhan

"Ahaha.. terimakasih pujiannya dokter Im"

Luhan tersenyum lagi, sebagai tanda ia menerima ucapan terimakasih dari dokter Song. Tapi, tiba-tiba Luhan melihat pasiennya —Taeyong— yang sedang kabur

"Ada apa dokter Im?" tanya Dokter Song

"Aah.. i-itu. Pasienku kabur dokter Song. Ah. Jeoseonghamnida. Aku harus berusaha mencegah pasien itu, dok" ujar Luhan seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya mengisyaratkan permintaan maafnya dan tanda harus pergi

"Ya. Lekaslah pergi dan ambil kembali pasienmu yang kabur itu. Pengobatan adalah yang utama"

"Ia bahkan belum mendapatkan pengobatan. Aku permisi" Dokter Song hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

TBC

Gimana? udah rada bedaan belom?  
gue rasa sih belom :3

Mian karna lama banget baru pdate lagi *bow*  
Tadinya, Ice mau hiatusin ff ini dulu. Karna tanggal 22 Juli nanti DOTS akan tayang di TV

Kalo masih ada typo, tolong maapkeun yeth~ :")

authornya mau bales review ah~

 **hunexohan** : ini baru Ice lanjut :* makasih loh, udah nungguin Ice lanjutin ff ini :*  
gimana, udah rada bedaan kan dari aslinya? apa belom sama sekali?

 **oomuoMingyu** : Ini nextnya :3

 **Annannnn13** : hehehehe^^ makasih sarannya, Tapi, sepertinya untuk chap awal ini emang bakalan masih mirip sama drama aslinya :3 karna susah juga ngeremake awalnya ini. Ini aja, bener-bener mikir keras biar jadi kayak gini :3 tapi tetep bakalan Ice usahain biar beda kok^^


	4. Chapter 3

Title : Descendants Of The Sun

Cast : EXO Member and many more

Pairing : HunHan, KrisTao, and many more

Warning : Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang terjadi pada fict ini.

Ice Note : Bagi yang pada udah nonton film 'Descendants Of The Sun' pasti udah bisa nebak alurnya kan?

Nah... Ice ngeremake ff ini dengan adanya penambahan. alur atau mungkin ada alur yang terlupakan, karna Ice adalah orang terpikun yang pernah ada :v

Oh! ada karakter yang ngga akan kalian duga juga~~~

Percakapan disini juga ngga sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan didrama Descendants Of The Sun

So... hope y'll like this~~

.

.

-000-

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

-000-

.

.

Descendants Of The Sun

.

.

-000-

.

.

This is GS Fiction

.

.

-000-

.

.

Luhan menatap kesal dengan orang yang baru saja ia dapatkan dan kini ia taruh lagi ditempat semulanya

"Kau. Sudah kukatakan jangan kabur'kan?! Kenapa keras kepala sekali sih?! Lihat! Kakimu jadi membengkak, tau?!" kesal Luhan

"Aish... aku malas disini! Sudahlah! Aku akan pergi saja!"

Luhan menatap Taeyong —pasiennya yang tadi kabur dengan pandangan kesalnya— Tapi kemudian, Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang kini berada disampingnya

"Kau... kenapa tak menjaganya Kyung?" heran Luhan

"I-itu... mianhae Luhan. Tapi aku sebenarnya harus merawat pasien diruangan W4"

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan lelahnya "Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku? Lalu dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia mendapat panggilan untuk membantu dokter Kang di ruangan R5, Lu"

Luhan menghela nafas "Apa kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Luhan

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Dokter Shim bilang, Pasiennya sudah dirujuk oleh keluarganya untuk pulang. Jadi aku bisa membantumu" Luhan mengangguk mengerti

"Dokter, Suster. Aku sekarang kebelet sekali.. ingin kekamar kecil. Jadi. Aku permisi"

Luhan menahan tangan Taeyong. Kyungsoo juga melakukan hal yang sama "Pembual. Kau pasti akan kabur lagi'kan?"

Taeyong menarik paksa lengannya yang ditahan dokter dan suster dihadapannya "Yaish! Aku hanya akan kekamar kecil. Kalau kalian tak percaya... Pegang handphone ini. Ini adalah jaminan bahwa aku akan kembali, oke?!" ujar Taeyong sambil memberikan handphone yang ia pegang

Oh. Omong-omong, handphone jaminannya adalah handphone hasil curian Taeyong. Alias, handphone Kris

"Geurae. Jangan lama-lama, atau kau akan menyesal" Taeyong mengangguk mendengar ucapan Luhan

Mungkin lebih tepatnya ancaman Luhan

Setelah Taeyong masuk kedalam kamar mandinya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo

"Kyung. Kau jaga pasien yang satu itu. Aku harus mengurus pasien lain. Jika nanti aku aku belum datang saat Taeyong kembali, aku ada di ruangan F13, ya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti

"Jangan tinggalkan ruangan manusia bodoh tadi. Kalau ada dokter yang memintamu membantunya, bilang saja kau sudah ada tugas denganku"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti lagi

Oh ya. Ruangan Taeyong itu F3 kalau penasaran :3

-000-

"Hyung. Sebenarnya apa sih, hal yang kau bilang sangat penting itu?" heran Sehun

"Rahasia"

"Ya—"

"Suatu saat nanti, kau akan tau!"

Sehun menghela nafas depresi. "Hyung. Ayo kita cari sendiri saja. Kalau menunggu suster itu memberi informasi, pasti akan lama"

"Geurae. Kajja"

Sehun dan Kris akhirnya memilih untuk keluar dari ruang tunggu. Sehun memilih untuk mencari sendiri. Yah... ia malas saja jika disuruh menunggu

Sehun dan Kris mencari-cari pasien yang memiliki wajah pemuda tadi dengan mengintip melalui jendela pintu yang tersedia

"Hun. Coba kau telfon nomorku" suruh Kris. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian melakukan sesuai dengan yang diperintahkan

Sementara Kris terus sibuk melihat pasien-pasien disana yang memiliki wajah serupa dengan anak yang tadi ditolong mereka

"Hun. Aku akan ketoilet dulu, oke?" Sehun mengangguk mengerti

-000-

Luhan tengah fokus menjahit perut bagian kiri pasiennya. Tapi sedari tadi ponsel jaminan Taeyong terus berbunyi

"Dok, apa tidak sebaiknya anda mengangkat panggilan itu? Siapa tahu sangat penting" ujar pasien Luhan yang kini tengah ia jahit lukanya

Luhan tersenyum mendengar ucapan pasiennya "Tapi nanti saya malah meninggalkan jahitan ini, ahjussi. Kalau saya tinggal sebelum menyelesaikannya, tusukan yang harus anda dapatkan malah akan lebih menyakitkan dan sangat perih" ujar Luhan

Okay, itu semua hanya ancaman semata untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan Luhan. Walaupun Luhan tau bahwa ahjussi dihadapannya ini hanya menyalurkan rasa perhatiannya. Tapi tetap saja, Luhan tak suka diganggu

Sementara ahjussi tadi yang mendengarkan ucapan Luhan hanya bisa meneguk kasar ludahnya

"Aha, sudah selesai. Saya harap anda untuk tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, oke?" ahjussi tadi mengangguk. Luhan tersenyum

"Saya permisi dulu"

 **Cklek**

"Hufft... ponsel ini!" gerutu Luhan. Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan ponsel jaminannya dari saku jubah dokternya

"Big Boss?" eja Luhan

"Dasar! Apa ini ketua gengster Taeyong?" setelahnya, Luhan mengangkat panggilan dari 'Big Boss' itu

-000-

Sehun melihat panggilannya akhirnya dijawab maka ia segera menempelkan handphonenya ditelingganya

"Yeobseyo"

["Yeobseyo. Nuguseyo?"]

Sehun mengernyit mendengar jawaban seseorang disebrang sana

'Suara yeoja? Malingnya'kan namja?' batin Sehun

"Ini siapa?"

["Dokter Im. Nuguseyo? Apa ini ketua gengster pemilik handphone?"]

Sehun mengernyit lagi. Ia merasa... jawaban dihandphonenya itu... samar ada yang mengatakannya juga

"Yeobseyo?"

["Yeobseyo?"]

Nah'kan! Ternyata yeoja itu yang memegang handphone hyungnya!

Piip

-000-

 **Piip**

Luhan memandang aneh telfonnya

"Hish! Apa terlalu takut berbicara dengan dokter, hingga mematikannya secara sepihak?" heran Luhan

 **Puk**

"Yeobseyo"

Luhan merasa bahunya ditepuk dan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, ia pun membalikan badannya

"Ah ne. Nuguseyo? Ada keperluan apa?" ujar Luhan setelah melihat seorang namja yang rupanya menepuk pundaknya dan berbicara padanya

"Eumm.. itu.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya..." ujar namja yang tadi menepuk bahu Luhan. Luhan mengenyit heran

"Mwohae?"

"Handphone itu, handphone yang ada disaku jas doktermu..." Luhan memiringkan kepala tak mengerti. Luhan akhirnya mengeluarkan handphone hitam yang ada disaku jasnya

"Ini?" heran Luhan

Namja itu —Sehun— mengangguk mengiyakan "Itu handphone hyungku"

Luhan menatap datar namja itu "Neo micheosseoyo? Handphone yang seperti ini banyak di Korea. Ah, ani. Disemua negara. Jangan bertingkah aneh" kesal Luhan

"Ya. Aku tau. Tapi handphone itu milik hyungku"

"Buktinya?"

Sehun —namja tadi— menatap Luhan dengan malas. Tapi, tak mau mengelur waktu. Sehun segera menelfon kontak, dengan nama 'Kris Hyung'

Dan benar saja, handphone yang dipegang Luhan itu menyala, tapi menampilkan nama 'Big Boss'

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tak bisa diartikan "Ooh... kau ketua gengster Taeyong?" selidik Luhan

Sehun kini menatap datar Luhan "Apa aku terlihat seperti ketua gengster?"

"Nama Big Boss itu sudah cukup menjelaskan!"

Sehun menghela nafasnya "Dengar. Ini handphone hyungku. Dan namja yang kau bilang bernama Taeyong itu adalah pencurinya" jelas Sehun

"Oh, perlu kau ketahui juga, aku yang menulis diagnosa pada lengan Taeyong itu"

Luhan menatap namja dihadapannya dengan pandanganya dengan tatapan tak percaya

"Yaish! Kau belum percaya? Sebaiknya, segera antarkan aku keruangan namja pencuri itu" Luhan mengangguk setuju dengan saran namja itu —Sehun—

-000-

Entah sejak kapan, kini Kris sudah bersama Luhan dan Sehun untuk mengunjungi Taeyong —pencuri itu—

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Luhan

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan, seolah berkata 'Akhirnya kau datang Lu~'

"Mana Taeyong?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas "Nah.. itu Luhan eonni... Taeyong sedari tadi tak kunjung kembali" jelas Kyungsoo

Luhan menepuk dahinya frustasi. Sementara Kris dan Sehun hanya bisa menatapi apa yang terjadi

"Kenapa kau tak mengeceknya Kyung?"

"Dari tadi, aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama... tapi... aku ingat lagi, Taeyong kan masuk toilet namja Lulu eonni"

Luhan menghela nafas lagi "Ada penjaga Kyung. Kau bisa memintakan tolong"

Kemudian, seperti mendapatkan pencerahan. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya "Ah ya! Tak terpikirkan olehku!"

Okey. Kini Sehun dan Kris sepertinya menyadari satu hal...

Bahwa maling yang adalah pasien itu kabur -"-

"Kyung. Segera panggil penjaga. Sementara kalian berdua, ikut aku ke toilet namja!"

-000-

"Tak ada?" tanya Luhan sekali lagi

"Ne, dokter Im. Tak ada pasien disana"

"Geurae... gomawoyo ahjussi"

"Cheonmayo" kemudian ahjussi penjaga tadi pergi

Sehun mengangguk tiba-tiba "Geurae. Itu adalah handphone hyungku. Jadi tolong kembalikan padanya" kesal Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun serta orang disampingnya —yang katanya hyungnya— dengan pandangan mengintimidasi

"Ini benar-benar handphonemu?" tanya Luhan pada Kris

Kris mengangguk mengiyakan

"Tapi aku masih belum percaya"

"Ya—"

"Apa setelah mendapatkan Taeyongmu, kau percaya?"

Luhan tak terima sebenarnya dengan ucapan Kris. Apa itu? Taeyongmu? Hiihh... menggelikan

Tapi Luhan juga berfikir  
'Hmm... jika mereka menangkap Taeyong. Maka aku tak perlu lagi repot-repot mencarinya'

Luhan mengangguk "Geurae. Jika kalian menangkap Taeyong. Akan kukembalikan handphone ini" setelahnya. Luhan menarik Kyungsoo untuk pergi dari sana

"Yaish.. Kris hyung. Kau... kita harus mencarinya?" kesal Sehun. Kris mengangguk

"Ayo. Kita cari namja sialan itu"

Entah mendapat ide cemerlang dari mana...

"A-aaww... aaww... hhyuunng... aww... lambungku... kumat lagi... awww..."

Kris menatap datar Sehun yang kini menundukkan tubuhnya "Ekhem! Omong-omong lambung itu ada di kanan bukan di kiri"

Mendengar ucapan Kris. Sehun buru-buru menganti posisi tangannya "Aaahh.. i-iya hyung... aduh... ini... lambungku benar-benar sakit... kau pergi...—"

"Dasar bodoh! Lambung itu di kiri!"

Malu. Itu yang dirasakan Sehun sekarang

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya naik lagi. Dan ia melihat banyak pasang mata dokter yang menatapnya aneh

"Kau menang hyung. Ayo kita cari anak brengsek itu" ujar Sehun

-Descendants Of The Sun-

 **Brugh!**

 **Pak**

 **Pak**

"Terus hajar anak sialan itu!" ucap seseorang

 **Pak**

 **Tak**

 **Tak**

"A-ampunnn..."

 **Pak**

"Hentikan dulu" instruksi seseorang. Kemudian orang tadi turun dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiri seseorang yang sedang dihajar itu

"Apa eumm? Ampun?" ulang orang itu

"N-ne... jeongmalyo... mianhaeyo..." ucap orang yang dipukuli itu

Kondisi orang itu sangatlah parah. Muka lebam sana-sini, ditambah darah dari sudut bibir. Matanya yang sebelah juga lebam parah akibat pukulan yang terlalu banyak ia dapatkan

"Mau minta keluar dari geng, tapi tak memiliki biaya? Belum pernah berhasil merampok... itu dia! Belum pernah berhasil merampok dan INGIN KELUAR DARI GRUP?! OTAKMU DIMANA HAH?!" ujar orang yang sepertinya ketua gengster itu sambil menendang dada namja yang dipukuli itu

Ketua gengster itu menundukkan tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya berjongkok dihadapan namja yang sudah habis lebam dipukuli "Dengar Lee Taeyong... Jika saja seandainya kau sudah pernah menyetor barang sekali... saja. Kau tak akan mendapatkan pukulan ini tau?"

"Hajar dia"

 **Plak**

 **Bak**

 **Bak**

 **Bugh!**

"Oy... Kalian yang disana!" pekik seseorang dari kejauhan

"Hentikan dulu" instruksi si ketua gengster

Tampak namja yang memekik tadi beserta seorang temannya berjalan mendekati tempat 'penghajaran' Taeyong

Dan.. ternyata... dua namja itu adalah Kris dan Sehun

"Hoi! Ada apa ini?! Kenapa keroyokan seperti ini eoh?! Kalian ini cupu sekali!" gertak Sehun

Kemudian...

"Hyung. Gengster itu seperti ini?" tanya Sehun dengan nada pelannya

"Ye"

"Haish... aku tak habis pikir kau jadi ketua dari geng penjahat" lanjut Sehun. Kris melirik tajam

"Masa lalu, dasar sialan!"

Lalu...

"Ada masalah apa ini?" tanya Kris dengan tenang

"Anak itu mencari gara-gara dengan kami" ujar si ketua

"Kami memiliki urusan dengannya. Jadi, biarkan kami menyelesaikan urusan kami" —Kris

Si ketua geng tersenyum remeh "Heh? Kami yang memiliki urusan terlebih dahulu! Jadi sebaiknya kau mengantri!" ujar bengis si ketua tadi

Kris membalikkan badannya mengahadap ke anak yang dipukuli tadi "Katakan. Kenapa mereka memukulmu seperti ini?"

Taeyong menatap Kris dengan sebelah matanya "A-aku... aku hanya ingin keluar dari geng... kumohon... bantu aku.." ujar Taeyong dengan penuh harap

"Anak sialan. Disaat genting, memanfaatkan kami" desis Sehun kesal

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris pada Taeyong. Sehun hanya menatap Kris dengan pandangan tak percayanya

"Taeyong. Lee Taeyong"

"Geurae. Aku adalah hyung Taeyong. Berapa biaya yang harus kami bayar agar Taeyong bisa keluar?" tanya Kris

"5000 Won" —Ketua gengster

"Wow... mahal sekali hyung. Memangnya tarifnya setinggi itu hyung?" heran Sehun dengan suara pelan, agar hanya Sehun dan Kris yang tau

"Dulu tidak semahal ini. Tarifnya sudah naik rupanya" balas Kris dengan suara pelan juga

Kris kemudian merogoh saku belakangnya "Ini dompetku. Di dalam dompet ini berisi lebih dari tarifmu. Aku akan memberikan dompet ini pada kalian, jika kalian bisa merebutnya dari tanganku. Mengerti?" tantang Kris

Ketua tadi tersenyum remeh lagi mendengarnya "2 lawan 10? Kenapa tidak?"

Dan...

Terjadilah perang untuk merebutkan dompet Kris

 **Pletak!**

 **Bak!**

 **Bak!**

 **Tak**

 **Pletak!**

 **Brugh!**

"Haha. Hanya segitu kemampuan kalian?" ledek Sehun

"10 lawan 2 saja, kalian kalah. Sekarang... keluarkan senjata kalian"

Dan semua anggota beserta ketua gengster itu mengeluarkan senjata mereka

Ada yang membawa pisau, gunting, cutter dan lain-lain

"Sial kau Sehun. Kau menambah pekerjaanku!" desis Kris kesal

"Mian hyung. Aku mana tau mereka membawa yang seperti itu" ujar Sehun sambil agak bersembunyi dibelakang Kris

"SERANG!" pekik si ketua tadi

TBC

gimana ffnya? makin aneh atau apa? :3

btw, Ice fast update karna lagi bisa update :v

nah, kalo ada yang mau ngehina ff ini, silahkan tiru 'hunhaneodi'  
walaupun dia ngehina ff ini, tapi dia log in. Jadi kita bisa nyelesain masalah di pm, ngeganggu readers lainnya :3

okeh, ice mau bales review^^

 **misslah** : ini nextnya yah~

 **XOLU** : makasih udah baca, makasih juga udah suka remakenya^^  
Ice juga suka sama drama DOTSnya :v  
Ini lanjutannya ya~ semoga suka, dan makasih dukungannya^^


	5. Chapter 4

Title : Descendants Of The Sun

Cast : EXO Member and many more

Pairing : HunHan, KrisTao, and many more

Warning : Typo, dan banyak lagi kekurangan yang terjadi pada fict ini.

Ice Note : Bagi yang pada udah nonton film 'Descendants Of The Sun' pasti udah bisa nebak alurnya kan?

Nah... Ice ngeremake ff ini dengan adanya penambahan. alur atau mungkin ada alur yang terlupakan, karna Ice adalah orang terpikun yang pernah ada :v

Oh! ada karakter yang ngga akan kalian duga juga~~~

Percakapan disini juga ngga sama dengan apa yang sebenarnya diucapkan didrama Descendants Of The Sun

So... hope y'll like this~~

.

.

-000-

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

-000-

.

.

Descendants Of The Sun

.

.

-000-

.

.

This is GS Fiction

.

.

-000-

.

.

"Im Luhan!" pekik Baekhyun

Luhan yang dipanggil, menolehkan pandangannya. Dan yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menghampirinya

"Shen me?" ucap Luhan keceplosan

"Yaish! Xi Luhan. Aku tau kau asli China, tapi jangan gunakan bahasa Chinamu yang tidak kami mengerti saat ini" Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun

"Wae geurae?" heran Luhan

"Itu... keluarga dari pasien yang kabur itu sudah datang, eonni. Dan... orang itu menyeramkan?" jelas Kyungsoo

"Hah?" heran Luhan yang masih belum memahami situasi

"Yaish! Pokoknya.. ada yeoja yang berpaikan khas tentara begitu. Ia bilang ia keluarga si pasien yang menyebalkan itu. Sejujurnya sih... aku tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa'kan, nam—"

"Kecepatan berbicaramu bertambah Byun. Apa saja yang diajarkan Park bodoh Chanyeol itu padamu hah? Apa ia merekomenda—"

"Lulu juga jangan ikut-ikutan! Kajja!"

-000-

Luhan memandang aneh yeoja yang berseragam khas tentara, lengkap dengan topinya

"Cheogi" ujar Luhan. Dan yeoja itu membalikan tubuhnya

"Hu—Huang Zitao?"

Yeoja itu —Huang Zitao— juga terbelak melihat dokter yang tak asing baginya "Xi—Xi Luhan?"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya terpana ditempat. Mereka berdua memikirkan satu hal yang sama 'Mereka saling kenal?'

"Hoh.. apa yang membuat yeoja tak tau diri sepertimu datang kemari, eoh? Dan catatan penting bagimu.. kini aku sah menjadi warga negara Korea. Namaku Im Luhan. Bukan Xi Luhan"

Tao menggerlikan matanya, menyisaratkan kekesalan tak berarti "Dengar ya sunbae. Aku kemari bukan mau mencari ribut denganmu! Jadi jangan sekali-kali kau membuatku marah. Dan, aku juga adalah warga negara korea. Hwang Tao" jelasnya

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengarnya "Terserah apa katamu. Dan, pasien itu adalah keluargamu?" tanya Luhan

"Ne. Dua orang itu bilang, dia pasienmu. Tapi kenapa bisa kau mengabaikannya. Bahkan sampai-sampai ia bisa kabur?!" kesal Tao

Luhan mengernyit tak terima "Dengar ya nona Hwang Tao. Aku dan mereka berdua sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memberikan perawatan terbaik. Tapi, ia terus-terusan berusaha kabur dari sini. Bahkan sebelum ia mendapatkan perawatannya. Mungkin, akan lebih baik jika kau segera saja membayar biaya yang diperlukan, oke? Aku permisi dulu. Masih banyak pasien yang harus kutangani"

Luhan baru berbalik badan sebelum Tao menahan lengannya "Sunbae... Apa lukanya parah?"

Luhan menarik lengannya dengan paksa "Baekhyun, Luhan. Tolong panggilkan aku lagi jika pasiennya sudah datang kembali. Dan, tolong jaga orang ini juga. Jika ia membuat keributan, segera panggil saja petugas keamanan, oke? Dan jika pasien akan kabur lagi. Taruh saja tagihan pembayaran yang harus dibayar padanya. Mengerti?"

"Ne, Uisanim"

Tao tak menyerah. Ia kembali mencekal lengan Luhan "Sunbae.. aku mohon. Ia namja yang penting untukku"

Luhan memandang Tao dengan aneh "Aneh ya... kita selalu dipertemukan jika bersangkutan dengan namja. Apa kau berfikiran hal yang sama? Hwang Tao?"

"Ia namjachingguku sunbae" ujar Tao dengan nadanya yang pasrah. Luhan melepas pegangan tangan Tao pada lengannya

"Sunbae...! SUNBAE!"

-Descendants Of The Sun-

"Yaish! Daebak! Kalian bertemu setelah 3 tahun berpisah.." puji salah seorang dokter yang duduk dikursi rodanya

Kim Hyoyeon. Itu namanya

Seorang dokter yang bertugas memeriksa hasil lab, serta laporan-laporan yang berhubungan dengan X-ray

Hyoyeon juga menjabat sebagai sahabat Luhan

"Ne. Bukankah sangat mengagumkan? Tapi... kenapa dia jadi tentara ya? Maksudku... kau ingat'kan aku dengannya adalah sunbae hoobae yang paling disegani dulu" gumam Luhan

"Ah..! Tapi kau bodoh sekali Han. Kenapa kau malah membawa-bawa masa lalu?" heran Hyoyeon

"Kau akan mengerti jika berada diposisiku Hyo" gerutu Luhan tak terima dikatakan bodoh

"Ah ya! Tao bilang, namja yang kabur itu adalah namjachinggunya. Kau tau, padahal namja yang kabur itu saja terlihat masih berumur 20 tahun. Maksudku... aku saja berumur 25 tahun, berarti Tao itu... 22 tahun, dan namja pasien itu berumur 20 tahun? Apa Tao gila ya?"

Hyoyeon mengernyit aneh "Pacar Tao itu tentara, tau"

"Ha? Tentara? Tentara dengan rambut panjang? Jangan membual, Kim" ujar Luhan dengan malas

"Aku tak sedang dalam mood bercanda Im. Tapi, namjachinggu Tao itu memang tentara. Memiliki pangkat '...'. Pangkat itu tepat dibawah kapten. Istilahnya sih... jadi wakil" Luhan mengerjap tak percaya

"Bagaimana kau tau? Apa kau mengoleksi CD kisah percintaannya?"

"Kau saja yang tidak meng-update berita terkini!"

Hyoyeon kemudian berucap lagi "Omong-omong... wajah Tao semakin cute'kan?"

Luhan menatap Hyoyeon dengan nyalang "Jangan gila! Dia tidak cantik ataupun cute ataupun—"

"Sexy? Hell! Tao sangat sexy dibandingmu bodoh! Lagian Tao juga memang sangat manis dan cantik, tau!"

"Yaish! Itu semua karna make up! Kau tau'kan... orang kaya bisa berbuat sesukanya! Seperti apa yang monyet hutan itu lakukan!" kesal Luhan

"Ha? Monyet hutan? Maksudmu Krystal? Si bodoh yang satu ini! Otakmu sepertinya perlu dicuci! Krystal dan Tao itu... sama-sama cantik, cute dan sexy. Tapi... demi kepentingan bersama. Aku akan membuat Tao diurutan pertama, lalu kau kedua, dan Krystal ketiga. Kau tau kan... aku juga kesal dengannya!" curhat Hyoyeon

"Aku membencimu Hyo. Bagaimana bisa kita bersahabat, hah?"

"Aku juga menyayangimu sayang~~"

-Descendants Of The Sun-

Kris dan Sehun memandang takjub seorang yeoja yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Lebih tepatnya Sehun yang memberikan tatapan terkrjutnya, karna Kris hanya memasang tampang datarnya

Yeoja yang diperhatikan tadi juga menatap mereka —Kris dan Sehun— berdua. Tepatnya lebih menatap Kris

"Kurasa, hyung harus mengurus urusan ini" ujar Sehun dengan sangat pelan, hingga hanya ia dan Kris yang mendengarnya

"Ne"

Tak lama kemudian,

"Omona! Biar kami yang membawa pasiennya. Kyung, segera panggil Luhan. Oke?" Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun memindahkan Taeyong —pasien— ke tempat tidur pasien agar bisa cepat dibawa keruangannya

Kris tadinya akan mengikuti Sehun, tapi ia mengerti jika yeoja yang dihadapannya ini pasti tengah kesal, jadi ia membiarkan Sehun dan kedua suster itu yang pergi

"ttarawa" setelahnya yeoja tadi —Tao— berjalan lebih dahulu

Sementara Kris menghela nafasnya terlebih dahulu. Baru kemudian mengikuti langkah Tao

-000-

Sehun mengikuti Baekhyun yang terfokus mendorong '(tempat tidur rumah sakit)' sendirian. Hingga tiba-tiba

"Yak! Byunbaek! Kenapa kau tak meminta bantuanku?!"

"Dokter Park. Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!"

"Ya ya ya... jadi... mari aku—"

"Ini pasien Luhan, oke."

-000-

"Kau apakan anak ini, bodoh!" gertak Luhan saat selesai memberikan pengobatan pada Taeyong

"Eh? Dengar ya. Aku dan Kris hyung mencarinya. Dan ia ternyata lari ke parkiran. Saat kami akan membawanya. Ia tengah dipukuli oleh sekelompok geng. Apa masih mau menyalahkanku?" kesal Sehun

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sengit "Aku lebih percaya kalau kau bilang, bahwa kau yang membuat Taeyong seperti itu"

Sehun menghela nafas malas "Silahkan klarifikasikan pada yang bersangkutan" Luhan mengangguk setuju

"Taeyong-ssi apakah ia yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Taeyong menggeleng "Ani. Justru ia dan seorang namja lagi yang menyelamatkanku" jelas Taeyong. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, dan ia mendapatkan pandangan 'Dengar? Aku benarkan?' dari Sehun

Luhan menggeleng "Katakan saja dengan jujur. Aku ada disini. Jadi tak perlu takut"

"Aku sudah jujur" Luhan mengangguk

"Geurae. Kau, ikut aku" ujar Luhan memberikan instruksi pada Sehun. Sehunpun hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Luhan tepat dibelakangnya

 **Cklek**

-000-

 **Taeyong POV**

Rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling aku benci setelah pemakaman

Yeah. Eomma dan Appa meninggal karna kelalaian dokternya

Kali ini aku masuk rumah sakit... aku pikir, dokternya akan lalai juga seperti dokter yang pernah menangaini eomma dan appa

Sebagian dokter, hanya menjadi dokter karna gaji keuntungan yang besar. Tapi sebagian lainnya? Mereka bekerja dengan sungguh-sungguh ingin menyelamatkan pasien

Aku terkekeh kecil "Eomma... appa... aku kira, aku sudah bisa menyusul kalian" ucapku entah pada siapa

Sebenarnya, alasanku sedaritadi kabur dari rumah sakit, karna aku tak tau akan membayarnya dari mana

 **Taeyong POV END**

-Descendants Of The Sun-

"Jadi... kenapa?"

Yah, itu adalah Tao. Tepat didepan Tao adalah Kris. Kekasihnya

"..." ini memang seperti kebiasan untuk Kris. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang tak akan pernah menjawab ucapan Tao. Sekalinya menjawab...

"Jawablah!"

"Mian, say—"

Jawaban dalam bahasa yang formal. Memperhatikan pangkat satu sama lain

Tapi... Tao membenci itu. Ia benci jika mereka berbica dalam bahasa formal

 **Plak!**

"SAMPAI KAPAN KAU BEGINI HAH?!" pekik Tao, namun ia tetap bisa mengendalikan suaranya

"..."

"Kau bilang kau mencintaiku Kris oppa. Kita sudah sejauh ini, sungguh" ujar Tao sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya, isakannya ia tahan

Kris hanya berdiri tegap disana. Ia tak melakukan pergerakan berarti

"Apa benar... kabar tentang kau yang berselingkuh dibelakangku?" tanya Tao dengan isakan yang ia tahan supaya tak keluar

"Ne"

"Jinjjaro!"

"Perasaanku padamu sudah berubah sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lagipula, kau lupa? Hubungan kita ini terjadi secara tiba-tiba"

"Hiks"

Lolos. Isakan yang ia tahan, akhirnya keluar. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi

"Sudah sejauh mana?!"

"Sejauh manapun itu, itu bukan urusanmu!"

Tao terbelak tak percaya "Bukan urusanku? Wow! Kita ini kekasih! Bukan tak memiliki hubungan. Itu tentu urusanku, karna kita belum mengakhiri apapun!"

"Kalau begitu. Akhiri saja"

Tao benar-benar ingin mati saja rasanya

TBC

Dududududu~~  
Author tak tau diri ini kembali mempulish ff DOTS yang kalian cintai~

Jangan lupa cintai authornya~ *pletak!*

Luvakan~~

Baiklah, gimana? Itu ngegantung ga sih?

Ngga ngegantung ya?  
-,- eyke gagal dund :'3

Kalo ngegantung...  
emang sengaja dibikin ngegantung sih :v *Pletak!*

yops - yops~ mari kita menunggu lanjutan ff ini...  
Gatau juga sih, kapan apdet :v

Ditunggu saja yach :*


	6. clarification

Halo readers, maaf Ice update bukan untuk menambahkan chapter ff, tapi untuk klarifikasi

Untuk 'Yaoi readers-ssu' sebenernya sih lebih baik kalo log in, karna jadi ngerepotin harus bahas soal review kamu disini. But, no problem. Ice bakalan bahas disini

'Yaoi readers-ssu' : "Kalo gak salah di judul descendant ini dlm dorama aslinya ada satu tentara korea yg namanya kim kibum...bukannya itu nama nya sama dgn nama salah satu nama artis terkenal korea khan ya? Ku perhatikan di list pemeran koq kibum ga masuk Fic ini? Apa jumlah pemerannya udah memenuhi kouta sehingga kibum ga kebagian peran? Kasihan tuh dia jd tersisihkan.

Padahal namanya dipake jd nama tentara korea di DOTS (Descendants Of The Sun)

:'( kasian kibum ga kebagian peran"

Sebelumnya gini yah... Kamu bener kok soal tentara Kim Kibum. Emang ada kok di drama DOTS yang namanya Kim Kibum (김기범)

Tapi balik lagi ke judul dan pairing yang Ice buat. Kalo Ice naro nama 'Kim Kibum' lagi di ff remake ini, apa jatuhnya gak aneh? Nanti malah disangka remakenya setengah-setengah. Padahal Ice remake itu berbeda dari drama aslinya, meskipun masih ada bagian-bagian atau part-part yang sama

But, once again. This is remake, and this remake is purely mine. Because I do this without anyone, just by myself. Oke?

But, ada kok yang megang peran jadi Kibum. Itu si Taeyeong jadi Kim Kibum loh...

Tapi, beda kan? Karna Ice memang mengembangkan ceritanya atau memotong bagian-bagian yang menurut Ice kurang penting (padahal mah, Icenya yang lupa naro XD)

Okeh, untuk konfirmasi yang terakhir. Ice akan tetep usaha untuk remake cerita jadi seru. Dan Ice janji, kalo Ice mau update, Ice akan update aja. Yah... Maksudnya Ice menarik tulisan Ice yang bilang bakalan hiatus gegara ada drama DOTS di TV XD

Maafin Ice kalo lama update, Ice udah kelas 1 SMA soalnya XD anak MIPA juga XD

Ice juga ikut ekskul yang lumayan banyak. Ice ikut Paskibra, Padus, Korean Club, Pramuka, dan rencananya mau ikutan OSIS atau MPK XD

Jadi Ice minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya *eak* kalo lama update. Tapi, Ice akan usaha lah... Jangan sampe ff DOTS Re-make bikinan Ice berjamur di ffn :v

Doakan Ice saja beips :*:*:*

Oh! Ada yang mau add Line Ice? atau pin bbm Ice? Siapa tau mau nagih update atau curhat sama Ice XD silahkan loh, Ice ngga ngelarang XD

ID LINE : httstf_

Pin BBM : D0EA530F

Sekian beps~

Loph yu :*:*:*


End file.
